Visit In The Night
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: Itachi hasn't been home in a little while, and when he goes back to the Uchiha compound, he and Sasuke catch up... in ways. Rated M for sexual content


**I keep on getting writer's block… OH NOES! Anyways, I'm going to Honor's Academy this year again, so if I do end up continuing the story, I'm not going to be able to update frequently. And then band camp begins in July (About a week after I turn 14) (Yeah, I'm 13, that's why Hospitalized wasn't the best story ever).**

**Anyways, I'm not one for thinking ahead on a story, soooooo…. This is going to have some random stuff thrown in there.**

**Anyways, (I say that a lot) here's the (Crappish) story…**

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Itachi walked nearer to the Konoha city gates, where he was hoping to have a peek at Sasuke. He was the only thing left that connected him to the village he'd abandoned all of those years ago… when he looked at Sasuke, it was like he was telling Itachi that he was there and that they had been together before.

Itachi walked into the city, which was actually poorly guarded, and looked around to see if he could recognize anyone who was wandering the streets of the city. He saw no one and continued toward the Uchiha compound, making sure not to run into anyone who could or would report him to the Hokage.

When the mansion was in his sight, he broke into a run and snuck into his open bedroom window. He was surprised that Sasuke hadn't burned down the room yet. Sasuke hadn't even moved any of the furniture, but it was obvious that he had been in the room because it was at least clean. The bed was made, the wooden floors were swept and mopped and everything else was in order as well. It almost looked like Itachi had never left.

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Sasuke looked around his empty room and sighed. He knew Itachi was there, he could sense his chakra and he wasn't stupid. It was why he left the window open and tidied up Itachi's room.

Sasuke got out of his bed and walked out of his room and walked to Itachi's door. He felt nervousness begin to set into his gut; what if Itachi didn't want to see him? What if he was just going to take Naruto and leave? Sasuke asked himself these questions as he carefully and quietly opened the door to Itachi's room.

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Itachi stiffened when he heard the door to his room opening, and almost smiled when he didn't feel Sasuke going at his neck with a kunai, or even worse, a chidori. He sat up, feeling confident his brother wasn't going to hurt him, and looked up into his otouto's eyes.

Sasuke looked up into his aniki's eyes as they met his own. He felt his face begin to blush and wanted to look away from those cold, hating eyes, but found that he couldn't. So, he just held his brother's gaze.

Itachi almost began to smirk when he saw the blush spreading across Sasuke's pale face. It was amusing and cute to see his baby brother get worked up over nothing all. It was also rather cute to see his otouto blushing for him. It had been a long time since Itachi had last seen his brother's face completely red.

Sasuke started to feel the nervousness build up again as Itachi stood up from where he was sitting on his bed. He felt his face get hotter and hotter the closer his brother got to him.

"Did you miss me, otouto?" Itachi said, now only feet away from his baby brother, who was still blushing in front of him. Sasuke could do nothing but nod to Itachi.

Itachi smirked at how his brother seemed to be at a loss for words (Speechless for the retards out there). He got closer to Sasuke still, now only inches apart, before he pressed their lips together.

Sasuke felt his knees buckle underneath of him, but Itachi caught him before he could hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck for more support, accidentally deepening the kiss. He felt Itachi's smirk on his lips before a tongue lapped at his lower lip. Sasuke gasped, letting Itachi's tongue in as well.

Sasuke couldn't resist against his aniki and let him take control. He allowed Itachi to explore and map out his mouth with his tongue. Sasuke didn't even try to hold back a moan.

Itachi groaned when he felt Sasuke starting to return the kiss before he moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from the addicting, bruised lips before going down to his neck. He kissed the soft pale skin before biting into it, making Sasuke moan loudly and wind (Is that spelled right?) his fingers into the long hair on his brother's scalp, massaging the scalp, but not pushing down.

Itachi licked the bleeding wound he had marked his brother with before moving back to his lips. The kiss didn't last long before he took off Sasuke's shirt and his cloak. He pushed Sasuke down to the bed and kissed, licked and nipped at the creamy skin before stopping at a nipple. He licked at it and Sasuke arched off of the bed. Itachi was pleased with the reaction so he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it, getting excited by the small moans his brother was breathing out.

Itachi looked into his brother's half-lidded eyes and smiled, not smirked, smiled. Sasuke reached up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down and gave him a chaste kiss, giving him permission to continue.

Itachi went down again, avoiding Sasuke's nipples and made his way down to his navel. Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow when he saw that Sasuke's navel was pierced.

"I was drunk." Sasuke gave the short explanation in pants. Itachi nodded and kissed the little butterfly in the middle (it just sounds cute) before going down even further to his waist line. He hooked his thumbs into the waist and looked up at Sasuke, who only smiled. Itachi slid his pants down, and smirked at the tent that was in his boxers.

He rubbed the tent playfully and enjoyed the tortured sounds Sasuke was making from his light touches. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's boxers and took them off before standing up and taking off all of his clothes.

Itachi hovered over Sasuke before putting three fingers in front of his mouth. Sasuke seemed to understand and opened his mouth and allowed Itachi to put in the fingers before he started to suck on them

Itachi groaned at the heat that was surrounding his fingers, that and the wetness. He pulled out his fingers as soon as he thought they were ready and put one on Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke moaned at the small amount of pressure and pushed his hips down, taking in the finger. He stiffened slightly at the new feeling and squirmed a bit, trying to get used to it or even just relax a bit.

Itachi slipped in another finger when Sasuke started to relax and felt his brother stiffen again at the even bigger… intrusion… (Ah hem). When Sasuke relaxed again, Itachi put in the last finger and started to thrust the fingers in and out of Sasuke. After a few thrusts, Sasuke started to pant before he screamed out Itachi's name. Itachi smirked and touched the spot again, making him moan his name out again.

Itachi pulled out the fingers and let Sasuke get his breath back while he spat into his hand and coated the saliva over his erection. When Sasuke looked a bit calmer, Itachi lifted his legs and positioned himself. He kissed each of his closed eyelids before pushing in.

Sasuke felt his eyes open wide and tears leak down his cheeks. Itachi was bigger than he thought he would be. Itachi stopped/paused his movements and let Sasuke get used to the feeling of having something so big inside of him. After a few seconds, Itachi started to move again, slower this time. It still hurt Sasuke, but not as much.

When Itachi was completely inside of him, Sasuke let out a breath and started to get used to the feeling of having his brother inside of him. After a few minutes, Sasuke wiggled his hips around and moaned when Itachi hit his prostate. Itachi smiled and moved his hips back before thrusting back in, making Sasuke scream as his prostate was hit over and over again.

Itachi could feel his orgasm coming and he knew Sasuke was getting there too. His moans were getting louder and he was starting to beg for more. Itachi did everything Sasuke told him to, trying to push him over the edge.

Sasuke started to claw at Itachi's back as his orgasm got closer and closer. Sasuke tried to tell Itachi he was going to cum, but he could only get out a few words before he released all over his and Itachi's chest. Itachi, feeling Sasuke get tighter around his already pulsating member thrust a few more times before cumming inside of his baby brother with a gasp and a small moan.

Itachi fell over next to his brother, now lover and wrapped an arm around his sweaty body before whispering something to the sleeping form lying next to him.

"I love you…"

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

… **I think that was the best story I've written so far, and I don't know why but it reminds me of another story I've already read… if you think it reminds you of another story, tell me what story it was 'cause this seriously doesn't look like anything I'd be capable of writing… I'm not very good. If it doesn't remind you guys of anything, tell me if I should continue and write another chapter…**

**R&R **

**(Sorry I like the rabbit) **

**(\ /)**

**(=^-^=)**

**C(")(")**


End file.
